My Angel
by Yama soundwave
Summary: The date is December 23rd. Hayate has just woken up, when he has noticed something strange. one thing leads to another and he will never the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fic, so easy on the not so easy. So I thought why not do it on my favorite anime/manga. So any way on with the show -er fic. I do not own hayate the combat butler.

I wake up. The most simple thing you can do, but it tears you apart if your "dream" is a memory. A vivid memory about the one you love, being torn from through the means of a fight. I struggle to gather my energy to get up. It's hard but I still did it. I look at my mini calendar, you the ones where you tear the number off each day, and do just that. December 23rd is what it reads. I get dressed for school and walk over to, what could barely be called, the kitchen. But some thing is weird. I just realized a smell. Could it be cooking? Who would be cooking? I continue into the kitchen to see what is to the eye a loving mother, but it's not that in fact the opposite, it's my mother. My mother is actually cooking. For me. Wow. And my Father is actually here to boot.  
"what's the occasion?" i say quite rudely.  
"Ah, Hayate," he says ignoring my previous comment."your not going to school today. I have to give you something and then you are going to... some very nice people to do some thing." He hands me a box. It's of average size. Maybe a little bigger then my hand. I open it to find four different sized stones with different inscriptions. "it's an early Christmas present, I got it from a foreigner. I remembered how you have been interested in old stuff." wow, he actually remembered some thing about me."anyway, about the thing you needed to do. There are some extremely nice people who gave us some money, and they...er..."  
Mom cuts in,"want to cut your hair, yeah, they are huge short hair fanatics. And they... Um... are bothered at the length of your hair." then dad handed me a paper with an address on it. It's across town. I better get going then. And i head out the door. I walk past the park, then I start running, something about that place scares me. Before I know it, I'm at the address. I walk past the waters to... the warehouse? I walk in with my suspicions. I see three men. Their only noticeable features is one has a scar, another balding, and another almost twin like to the balding guy. Oh, and they were all wearing suits.  
"so you guys are going to cut my hair?" I said  
"cut your hair? No nothing like that. Your just going to make us some money on the black market" he has the money kaching look in his eyes.

They started to come at me. That's when the glowing started. I didn't know what was going on until I was engulfed in it and I saw the stones start to float. The stone that was the smallest and had the "m" like inscription was above my head. The next biggest was next to my waist, it had a "s" like mark on it. The biggest two were next to my shoulder blades. Which has a mark that resembles a one winged angel, each with a different wing on it. It was glowing for what seems like hours. Then they started moving towards me. I was scared. I closed my eyes. Waited for the pain. And when it didn't come I opened my eyes.

I touched where the stones should be, and I found bear skin... And wings? I felt my head it was fuzzy... cat ears. waist, a... tail. Before the glowing ended I ran out the wide door. I ran to the park and hid in the bushes. They apparently didn't like it either.

I waited hours. It was night by then. So I got out of my hiding place to do some practicing, if I have this why not make the best of it. I started flapping my wings. I was surprised by the large gust of wind it made, one that nearly lifted me up, and that was on a low speed! I started getting faster and I was lifted about three feet into the air. Then I focused on the strength and got three feet higher. I decided to start gliding, and it was fun... until I crashed into a tree. So I remembered all of the things from my zoology part time job. And I tried again. I got better, a little bit. But I had hours to practice. But then I heard some voices and hid. It took awhile before they passed, or even got there that is. I realized it was my new ears. I got up and started flying, if that's what you could call it, not realizing they were still there. I flew until I heard a rustle, an unnatural one at that. I saw three middle school boys and a girl. I flew into the bushes like a dart.

They saw me. My tail, ears, and wings. I waited for their reactions. He heard clomping. It was getting softer, good sign. I tried to get some sleep but those kids. Oh, and my wings and tail were getting in the way I wish I didn't have them. Turns out positive thinking helps, it felt like I didn't have them.

I had the same "dream" I have every night. She was... I hear a sound, loud I might add. I get up surprisingly lightly. I feel my back, gone. My wings that is not my actual back. Tail, gone. Ears? Still there. Two out of three ain't bad. I find out that the sound I heard was feet and a hat falling. I grab it. It covers my ears well. I get out my hiding place. And start walking. I'm not that hungry, wouldn't matter since I have no money.

So I walk to the nearby middle school. It takes a while but they get out. I listen if they spread anything about me or they decided to keep it secret. They didn't keep it a secret, and it spreads fast. Nearly everyone was talking about a "furry angel" or "angel cat or kitty" stuff of the like. They think it is some kind of monster or there is the people who think it would be nice. The people favor the monster idea. I leave. But before I could I hear people... Talking about the holes in my clothes. They think im the cat angel. So they made a plan to knock off my hat. I hear them running, So I run too.

So they follow me to the park I need to shake them off. So I climb up a tree, and start to do some thing crazy. I jumped from tree to tree! I lost them and watched their confused faces. I sadly had to wait out more when they got out their phones and called someone. Their parents I guess. They want to hunt me down. I stayed up in the trees, and when they came near, I jumped again. They left after they talked to a certain twin tailed girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading every one. I still don't own HTCB.

I ran from the party. It was dull, and, hey, no one would care if I left. I sort of overlooked one thing, I have a tendency to not look where I'm going and I got lost. In a park. With no warm clothes. And bills that won't be accepted by the machines. I walk to the machines, they may give off some heat. I bump into some kids they said somethings about some sort of kitty angel. And by somethings I mean all they know. They say it has a girlish face with retractable wings and tail, so if I see a person with a girly face and holes in it's back and waist flip it's hat.

Like any normal person I asked why. They said that they don't think it has the ability to retract the ears. And that was all they said before leaving. Oh, and they also said that it was sighted in this park. I don't believe it at all, but maybe I should keep a wary eye open... Any who, I thought it was warmth was nice... but the warmth inside was mocking me. A few minutes pasted when some guys came to hit on me, not like I could blame them, I am pretty cutelyhotawesomely attractive. But alas they were lowlifes. I wish one worthy man would come.

I turn to the machine, hoping they would leave and I could get warm. All of the sudden I hear yelling behind me but from a third voice. I turn to see a blue haired boy with a hat. He had a long coat that had... two holes on the back. He turned to face me, and he had a girly face. I was just about to take his hat off when he asked me if I was okay."fine" was all I could get out.  
"but your shivering." he said while giving me his coat. I criticized his coat but then made up for it by saying I like it, that makes sense.  
"there is surly some way I could repay you." I said in a seductive voice. But it was natural. It's like he could read minds, he told me to go on a date with him. I didn't know what to say. So I agreed and he asked for a phone number. He left for a phone booth.

He is so weird. That is what I thought about while I put my hands in his coats pockets, expecting to find cat stuff. But I just found a envelope and a box. The box was empty, but the envelope had a debt notice. one hundred fifty million, quite a bit for someone like him. Just then two more annoying lowlifes came, and you would not believe what they were doing! They put me into a car and started driving 80km/ph.

I told them to stop breathing, a small "sacrifice" for mother earth. They told me I had a sour mouth and tried to come onto me." If you come any closer I will call for help. There is some one who swore he would protect me!" they start mocking me, bad choice."HAYATE—" 

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading this far. Any who I do not own HTCB.

I walked to the nearest phone booth. I was doing good. Well that is until I said my name when I called. I'm such a IDIOT! I lost all hope soon after. So why not just die here. So I fell and tried do get that cold deathly feeling, instead I got a tire to the length of my back side. So I got up, I mean, who wouldn't? I see a brown haired woman with rich looking clothes like the blonde. She was frantic asking me if I was OK, I just said I was fine and that my body is strong. She asked me if i saw a girl with blonde hair in a party dress. She then continued saying she would probably get kidnapped. She was right on the money, and I could here it loud and clear with my abomination I call my new ears. I hear screaming I look over to see the "missing kid" being forced into a car. I started running getting to a high point before jumping, hoping that it would shock me into getting my wings back. I felt the wind on my falling face. I awaited the point of impact but didn't feel it, I open my eyes to see I was flying. I heard the girl scream my name, so I picked up all the speed I could get before I land on the car hood. "Please give that girl back." I say in a nice tone. They were truly dumbfounded. They could only agree, what would you do if an angel fell down onto your car? She got out of the car and came over and thanked me and more importantly she... kissed me.  
"Looks like I owe you again" she says with a smile.  
"This time find me a job." and I fell down...…...…... where am I? I just woke up to a white room. Is this heaven? I wonder. It probably is. I try to sit up but a sharp pain in my side stops me. So I lied back down, and I am kind of tired so why not just sleep. I close my eyes. I didn't have the same dream as always, in fact I didn't. I just saw black. And whats even weirder the only change in it was it was getting lighter. When it got lighter, I was slowly drifting back into consciousness. When it became white, I felt lips on mine. I slightly opened my eyes to see the brunettes closed eyes over me. I fall back to sleep, she supplied the ideal conditions. YES it felt nice.


End file.
